


YOUR CHILD,MY CHILD,OUR CHILD OR JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF THE DANVERS FAMILY

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl TV Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: Jeraline, daughter of Alex and Lena gets in trouble in school. Someone posted the pic of Alex and Lena sitting together and said it looked like they were waiting for their appointment with the principal. Their daughter's name is Jaeraline(for Jeremiah). I gave her Samantha for a middle name right now until we find out what Lena's real moms name was. And i believe that Lena would take the Danvers name.This was a quick story so i hope my spelling and grammar is not so bad.





	YOUR CHILD,MY CHILD,OUR CHILD OR JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF THE DANVERS FAMILY

Alex was training some recruits when her phone went off. The only problem was that this was not a normal ring tone. No, it was the ring tone for her wife Lena. So at high volume for everyone to hear, Weird Science was playing. Mind you, Alex had four different ringtones for her wife, but of all the days to have this one playing. The recruits were snickering with glee, happy to be able to talk about their director at their next meal. "Agent Vasquez, take over for me please." "Right away Director Danvers." Alex could always count on Agent Vasquez. She walked out of the training room, so no one would overhear her conversation. "Hi Honey." But instead getting an endearment back, Alex was surprised to hear only breathing on the other line. "Honey, what's wrong?" Another heartbeat and Lena started talking."Your daughter got in trouble at school, and the principal wants us there asap. So i suggest you get changed and meet me at school. I will be there in thirty minutes. Love you." All Alex had time for was to say I love you back, and the phone call was disconnected by Lena. Alex was trying to figure out what Jeraline had done to get in trouble at school;. It couldn't be her grades, because their child had inherited both her mothers' smarts. She went back to Vasquez to let her know that she had a personal errand to run and that Brainy was in charge.

 

Alex found Lena sitting in front of the principal's office. She sat down next to her. "Hey, babe. So what's going on?" Alex asked. Lena took a minute to look at her with a scowl. "Well apparently, your daughter decided to knock out a boy twice her size with a move that broke his leg. The campus security is trying to figure out how a young lady like her learned moves that can apparently break bones. You wouldn't by any chance know how she learned moves like that?" Lena looked at Alex knowing that her wife had taught their daughter how to defend herself, she just hadn't figured that said wife would teach her more than necessary. Alex looked at Lena and gave a sigh. "Well, I may have taught her a few certain moves not approved by the Geneva Convention," Alex said. And then Alex gave her that look, the look that could melt Lilian Luthors heart. Lena couldn't help herself, so she preceded to kiss her wife. After they separated Lena said. "So seeing as that you are partially at fault, I will let you take the lead with the principal." Lena was smiling at her while she said that. Heck Alex had no problems taking it head on after all her wife was once again happy with her. "Lena, why did you call her my daughter, she is our after all?" "No Darling, she is your daughter, because our daughter would never do such a thing as getting in trouble at school."

 

Alex and Lena were sitting in front of the Principal. Jeraline was also in the office. "It seems that your daughter attacked Joshua and broke his leg. I think under the circumstances that Jeraline should be suspended for two weeks." Lena was about to jump out of the chair but Alex put her hand on her arm. "Now now darling, we don't want you to get suspended too." Alex looked at the principal. "I know my daughter would not have hurt the boy unless she was attacked, so let's hear my daughters side before you try to suspend her. What happened Jeraline?" Jeraline looked at her mothers. "Joshua had been all day bullying various kids and when we had lunch he went to Lucas, pushed him up against a locker and was about to hit him, that's when I decided to do something. I couldn't just stand by and let him hurt someone." Alex and Lena got the biggest smile on their faces. Before Alex could say something, Lena stood up, looked at the principal and said. " I think that, under those circumstances, our daughter should be hailed as a hero. So i would suggest that you suspend Joshua for some time. Thank you for your time, Principal Smith." And with that Lena motioned towards Alex and Jeraline to go with her.


End file.
